Dumped By Him
by wild-writer-32
Summary: He eyed me, "What are you trying to say exactly?" I sigh knowing he would laugh at me, "I've never been dumped, Percy." Annabeth Chase has never been dumped, but what happens when the great Percy Jackson offers her a deal?
1. Chapter 1

**Dumped By Him**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, trust me ;)**

I scanned once more around the Night Time Blossom club in search for my long time best friend Thalia Grace. She promised she'll be here! I quickly snatched up my forth shot and downed it in one gulp. This is the last time I'll ever make her a promise!

"Whoa, slow down." a voice from behind me said. "Can I buy you a drink?" he added taking a seat next to me.

I smiled not bothering to look up at him "Sure, I was about to order a glass of Jack, straight up."

He chuckled softly, "Alright ma'am"

I finally decided to look at him for the first time.

Damn he is hot! I thought to myself. He had messy black hair which made him look like he just got up from bed and warming sea green eyes I've ever seen. He glanced down at me and smiled revealing his dimples. Ugh, why does this guy have to be soo good-looking?

"Thanks" I told the guy before taking another long gulp.

"So what's a beautiful girl like you in a bar like this?" he asked grinning.

Beautiful girl? He just called me beautiful! I blinked a few times before answering, "I'm waiting for a friend. She probably ditched me for a guy she met yesterday. They're probably at her apartment doing who nows what"

"Oh, well then, would you like to dance?"

I grinned, "No, but thanks for the offer." He seemed a bit upset about it.

"Would you mind if I sat here with you?"

"Sure, go ahead, but I'm leaving in ten minutes if my friend doesn't show up."

He laughed, "By the way I'm Percy Jackson." he held out his hand towards me. I shook his hand and a cold shiver shot up my back.

"Annabeth Chase." I told him taking another shot.

"You really shouldn't drink too much." he suggested pointing at my glass which was almost half empty.

I glared at him, "Don't tell me what to do."

He raised up his hands up in surrender, "Alright, I was just trying to help."

"So you have a boyfriend?" he added.

"Nope."

He tilts his head upward raising his eyebrow, "Let me guess, your to busy on your career for men?"

"No I have time, l wouldn't be here waiting for a friend."

He scratched his chin, "Ahhh, your coming off a nasty breakup and you don't want to get your heart-broken again." he said looking satisfied.

I took a deep breath, "A nasty break up? Yes, but a broken heart? No I wish."

He gave me a confused, "You wish you had your heart broken?"

"You wouldn't understand. Its ridiculous."

"I'm a big fan of ridiculous. Explain."

"You know how sometimes its the guy who dumps the girl?" I asked

He nodded, "Yeah.

"Well, I'm always the one who breaks the relationship. It's hard to break up with someone who still likes you, you know?"

He eyed me, "What are you trying to say exactly?"

I sigh knowing he would laugh at me, "I've never been dumped, Percy."

He started at me, "What? Come on! Everyone has been dumped once in their life!"

"Not me though."

"What about in high school? Huh? Everyone has been dumped during those years. Especially me."

I grew silent, I shouldn't have told him about any of this.

"You know just forget about it."

Just then a brunette who was wearing too much dark eyeliner slid right next to us and giggled.

"Hey, my friend over there wants to know if you're single." She said pointing at a dark-haired girl who covering her face.

" She says your cute and she was wondering if you would like to go out on a date?" she said giggling even more.

I smiled wondering how this guy was going to handle this.

Percy grinned and shrugged, "Oh, man, sorry, but my girlfriend over here wouldn't like that." he slipped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

My eyes widen in shock who does this guy think he is! He should of accepted the date! That jerk! I had the urge to punch him in the face right then and there.

The girl pouted then quickly returned to her friend. Once she was gone I wiggled myself out of his arm.

"Don't ever do that again" I told him taking my purse from the table ready to head out. All I have to do is get out of here and my problems will be all over!

"Hey!" I barely heard Percy shouted over the sound of the loud music, but I didn't turn around. I just kept on walking there wasn't a point to stop walking. I just wanted to get out of here, go home, and forget this ever happened! I then felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I stopped.

"What?" I said crossing both my arms over my chest ready to hear what he has to say.

He frowned, "Look I'm sorry for doing that can we just talk?" He pleaded taking my hand into his. The truth is I wanted to talk to him too, but I couldn't.

He was still staring at me, his eyes pleading. He truly didn't want me to leave.

I sigh "Alright, I'll stay for a while."

He grew a smile, "Thank you" he said releasing my hand "I'm sorry I didn't mean to grab you like that."

"That's alright."

"Lets get out of here." he whispered into my ear, my heart raced pumping out of my chest.

"Where to?" I asked, with all that drinking I had lost all the sense of logic and reason. I knew this wasn't alright, but it felt so right.

"Lets just take a walk."

I nodded, "Okay."

I should have not drank too many tonight it was really killing me. I couldn't even walk straight to the front door. Percy must have realized this.

"You don't look good." he informed putting his arms around my body and helped me to walk . He mumbled something else, but I couldn't make out what.

"What?" I whispered.

He glared at me, "I'm taking you to my place."

I sobered up quickly, "No that's alright, I'd rather take the walk." He just laughed.

* * *

You know in the movies when two people are walking in the park at night? Sounds romantic don't it? For Percy and I, it wasn't like that. We were at a local park in the middle of broad daylight in this cold weather! Not romantic.

I shivered as a cold wind blew our way, Ugh I knew I should've taken a coat with me when I left to the bar.

"You cold?" I heard Percy say.

I nodded, "Yeah"

"Here." he took of his coat and wrapped it around me. I felt warm in a instant felling the soft fabric on my skin.

"Thanks"

He coughed, "So you've never been dumped?"

Why did he have to bring that up?

"No, never."

"I would love to dump you." he offered. I stopped in my tracks and laughed.

"That's the greatest offer I've had all night!" I shouted, "But the answer is no"

"Come on! It will work, I'll be leaving in 3 months for college and I'll dump you before you know it!" He explained shoving his hands into his pants pocket.

"That's ridiculous."

He grinned, "I'm all about ridiculous."

I thought about it.

"What if I dump you before you do?" I asked.

"Absolutely not! No women can resist the great Percy Jackson. I'm not letting you dump me. Hell no."

My eyes narrowed, "Okay then, what if you change your mind and stay?"

"Won't happen. I have a whole future ahead of me and probably a good career. I'm going to start school, and I won't give that up." he explained running his hand through his hair.

"Just remember, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Don't decline." he quickly added.

A once in a lifetime opportunity? Hmm, if he is right, he would dump me in exactly 3 months. What's the risky anyway? I'll just go out with him for three months. Like a one night stand or a three month stand if you put it that way with an expiration date.

"Fine."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

**Hey! I had this idea for a couple of months now and finally decided to write about it. I didn't have time to revise this so...yeah. Hope you all like it! Check out my other stories too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dumped By Him**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Here is chapter 2, enjoy! :)**

_Previously..._

_"Just remember, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Don't decline." he quickly added._

_A once in a lifetime opportunity? Hmm, if he is right, he would dump me in exactly 3 months. What's the risky anyway? I'll just go out with him for three months. Like a one night stand or a three-month stand if you put it that way with an expiration date._

_"Fine."_

_He raised an eyebrow and smiled._

"I can't belive I'm actually doing this" I mumbled softly walking towards the parking lot.

"Hold up Annabeth! Your going to fast!" Percy shouted from behind me. _I'm going to regret doing this!_ I stopped waiting for him to cath up.

"Whats the rush?" he asked taking deep breaths.

"I have to leave." I suggested giving him back his coat. "Its getting late."

He smirked, "You wanna try our first kiss already?"

"No! I just met you today!" I argued punching his shoulder.

"That really hurt Annie." he said rubbing his hand over his shoulder in pain.

My eyes widen, "Absolutely not! No nicknames!"

He chuckled, "Whatever you want sweetie." I kept on walking ignoring him.

"Kidding." he said. "Wait! Let me walk you to your car. A friend of mine got jumped through these streets. We gotta be careful." He slipped his hand into mine.

I blushed yanking my hand away from his. "Slow down, we haven't even had our first date yet!"

"Does that mean, I don't get no good night kiss?" he whined looking straight at me. His green eyes seemed to glow in the dark making my legs buckle up.

I shook it off looking up towards the moon "Don't make me dump you already."

He stopped, "Sorry, how about dinner tomorrow?" he asked

"That will be great." I agreed taking out my car keys from my purse. Just then my phone rang.

_Luke and I are officially a couple! See ya laters! :P_

__Thalia_

I sighed in frustration, if Thalia and Luke were officially a couple that will mean that Thalia would probably be having him and his friends over at my apartment all the time.

"Let me get that for you." he said opening the car door for me.

Thanks." I said getting in the car. He then leaned into the open window of the car.

He winked "Good night, Annie." we then exchanged numbers.

I then rolled up the window on him as he left back to his car.

As I drove back towards my home I wondered why I made that stupid agreement.

I took a deep breath, "This is all my fault."

* * *

"I'm sorry for ditching you yesterday night Annabeth." Thalia apologized giving me a warm hug. "I promise I won't do that again." she promised pulling away.

"I forgive you, but if you pull out something like that again...it won't be pretty." I finished pointing at her.

She nodded, "Mark my word."

"So you and Luke, huh?" I began crossing one leg over another.

Her eyes shined "Yeah, he came over at my apartment just as I was about to head over at the bar. He begged me to stay and I tried to shrug him off, but he said he wouldn't leave. So I stayed, we talked for a bit then just like that we clicked." she said snapping her fingers together.

"He must really like you" I added.

She nodded, "Yeeah...I'm even beginning to think that he might be the one you know?"

I then glanced up at the clock behind her

_5:12_

I only have about forty minutes to get ready for my date tonight.

"I'll see you tomorrow Thalia." I told her packing up my things. "We could talk about this tomorrow at breakfast."

She smiled, "Alright, see you laters"

I've been on many dates, but this one was different. Maybe it was because I thought things might turn out bad. For once I really wanted a relationship where I wasn't the one who walk away or the who dumped anyone. I glanced once more at all my dress' which were laying across my bed, feeling the tension across my chest. I sighed letting out all the stress out from my pervious morning. For the first time I didn't even know what to wear. I made up my mind and slipped on a green silky dress with some matching shoes. My mind then settled on Percy. His boyish smile was all I could think of all day. His sea green eyes would always glow warmly in the shade of dark. His hair was all over the place, but I didn't mind. I would always imagine myself running my hands thought his hair. Sounds weird, don't it?

_Have fun out there_ I kept telling myself

I then heard the door bell ring making my heart race. I glanced over at the clock at the counter

_6:00_

_He's right on time_ I took a breath before heading out.

He took my breath away, he was standing with a bunch of roses and a tux that matched my dress leaving me in shock.

He smiled "You look beautiful" my heart melted, he had a boyish smile.

"Thanks, you look beautiful as well."

He laughed, "I look beautiful?" he asked taking a step closer to me. "No has ever called me beautiful before" he whispered in my ear sending goosebumps down my back. I must have really looked stupid.

I blushed , "I..I mean, you look handsome." I corrected taking a step back away from him.

He handed me the roses, "These are for you."

"Thanks Percy." I said taking the roses into the kitchen.

"Nice place." he said, strolling through the apartment. He then took a seat on the couch making himself comfortable.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" I asked grabbing my purse from the counter top.

"Since its our first date, I decided to take you to fancy restaurant not far away."

"Lets get going then."

He nodded, "Or we could just skip dinner and make out?" he teased

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Just an option, in case you want to speed things up. No worries." he said taking my hand into his. "I might have figured you would be hungry for my lips."

"You are incredibly cocky." I said giving him a playful smile.

He grinned.

He surprised me, Percy Jackson did everything right a girl would want on their first date. He opened the door for me, let me chose the radio station in the car, and pulled out a chair for me. It's as if he switched to good behavior mode. Ha! I wish every man would have one of those, dating would be easier.

The restaurant was much more than I imagined. The walls were covered with bright shining pearls and crystals. The chandeliers were hung up at the ceiling making the place brighten up. Just amazing. I was really looking forwards to our evening.

We order three dishes without a problem.

"So what do you do for a living?" Percy asked once the waiter was gone.

"I'm a architecture, I work with my mother Athena and her company." I pointed my finger to my chest, "Thats me, what about you?"

"Well, I've been a dog walker, lifeguard, a limo driver, tried to be a cashier, but failed and worked at a fast food restaurant. I'm unemployed at the moment until I go back to school at. I was hoping this career might be my big break." Frankly a unemployed wasn't a great quality for men, but that didn't matter now.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Marine biologist. I love anything that has to do with water and I figured that job would be my happiness. I start enrolling in three months at Manhattan"

Once the waiter returned I asked, "Why are you here in New York instead of over there?"

He sighed, "My mom used to live here, she passed away about a months ago. She was in a terrible accident. She tried to sell the house and live up in Manhattan to be closer to me, but she never did. So, I'm staying at her house for a while until I sell the house."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must really miss her."

He nodded, "Yeah, she was a really amazing mom. She raised me by herself when my dad left when I was about five. We've been though a lot together and she would be the only person that I cared about. She would encourage me to better for not just me, but for her too. She was devastated when I quiet the swimming team, I could have been at the Olympics. She never argued about my life or how terrible it was like other people. She liked it when I tried new things, when everyone else around me just laughed wondering when I will pull my shit together. "

He looked hurt and sadly devastated, I wanted to give him a warm hug and tell him everything would be alright, but I didn't budge.

"A marine biologist huh?"

He grinned, "Yup, my mom used to tell me stories about my father, he was a marine biologist you know? He loved exploring the seas and finding out new stuff.. My mom used to say that if I did decided to become marine biologist, I would have something to remember her and my father. So I'll give it a shot"

I took a bite of my salad, "You mom must have been a very special person. My parents weren't like that, they would always take control of what I would become."

"So you knew you wanted to be a architecture from the beginning?" he asked drinking his blue coke.

"Yes, I've always imagined myself become the person I am now."

"What about your parents are they still together?"

I took a deep breath ready for the worst, " No, they got divorced years ago my dad remarried then dad passed away about a year ago ."

"You were the only child weren't you?"

I nodded as I tried to hold back the tears, "Yeah, my mom was all I had after that."

He reached out his hand across the table and squeezed my hand gently.

I squeezed back his hand. I've never told a man about my past never. Percy Jackson is the first man to ever learn about my past despite the facts I met him yesterday! We shared more of our past stories not moving our hands from their positions. We finished once we noticed we were the only people at the restaurant

"I think its time to go" I whispered pulling my hand away from his once the waiter started to clean up the table.

On the way home my heart kept racing non stop. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I then realized that I've never felt nervous when my date was over. I've always felt annoyed, but not tonight.

**Percy**

She was killing me, like literally killing me from the inside I saw her at the bar the other night I was going to ask her out and probably give her a ride back home, but when I saw all those other basters drooling all over her and tried to ask her to dance or go out. I noticed she would make up different excuses to get any man away from her. I then knew that she would be different than all the other women I knew. She had the most beautiful grey eyes that seemed to twinkle whenever she was exited. The way her blonde curls would bounce up and down as she walked. She was really killing me.

Then I found out she has never been dumped before. I decided to take my chance and give her an offer. A once in a life time three month dating! She agreed to my offer and I was determined to keep things cool, so she wouldn't dump me before I did. I wanted to kiss her so badly on our way to her apartment once we finished dinner. She would laugh for awhile in the car then she would suddenly pull back and gaze out her window. We both knew that this was going to end. They would probably even mark it on their phones and calendars it they would like to. The dinner I had planned was better than I has expected. Somehow he felt connect to her once he learned more about her. She was quiet on the way to her place she was probably regretting all this or maybe she was nervous what was going to happen once they arrived. I was sure as hell I was nervous once I parked the car in front of her apartment.

I knew I should take things slow with her. She might expect me to be all over her. If they were going to do this for three whole months he expects to make them the best. I wanted to show her that she didn't know all about men. That she was missing the real deal. Everything I would do around her like hug, kiss, walk, and hold hands. I would make sure I was enjoying every second of it. I'll make sure she did too.

Once I parked the car I hurriedly got out and opened the car door for her and walked her towards her front door.

"Tonight went by well." I told her taking her hand into mine.

She smiled nervously, "Yes. The food was great and so was the company."

I took a deep breath before squeezing her hand, "I guess this is it. I'll call you tomorrow. If you have time we could hang out later tomorrow remember I got a lot of time in my hands! I don't want you dumping me."

She grinned, "Okay," she paused, "Do you want to go inside and have a drink?" she asked.

_Of course I do!_ I did want to go in with her and spend some more quality time with her. I couldn't though I had to take things slow with her.

"No, not tonight. Lets just enjoy the night. I'll call you tomorrow so we can plan our next date."

She released my hand and laughed softly, "Thanks for everything Percy, really, I had fun."

I winked, "I know you did." the left off.

**Ugh, and end. Took me long to type all this down. There should be errors, I typed this on my I pod for the past week and finally finished! Yay! My computer doesn't work so yeah...So tell me what you think! Till next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dumped By Him**

_Previously..._

_"No, not tonight. Lets just enjoy the night. I'll call you tomorrow so we can plan our next date."_

_She released my hand and laughed softly, "Thanks for everything Percy, really, I had fun."_

_I winked, "I know you did." the left off._

"How did the date go last night?" Thalia asked taking a sip of her coffee.

I froze almost imediately.

"w-what? I started to say, I never told Thalia about the date, but how did she know?

She let out a sigh, "Annie, you can't lie to me. I know everything." she mutttered out in diapointement. Part of me wanted to tell her that I "forgot" to mention it to her, but the way she looked deep into my eyes made me stop. Thalia was my best friend and I can't be lying to her.

"I'm really sorry Thalia." I apologised taking a seat next to her.

She stayed silent.

"Thats alright" was all she said before taking another sip of her coffee. I knew then and there that she wasn't happy at all.

"Thalia, I'm really sorry. I really am." I told her again trying to get her attention.

"Okay, I forgive you, but if you keep secrets like that I'm gonna have to replace you for another loyal friend." she explained taking abother glance at me before turning her attnetion back to ger cup.

"Okay, I promise from now on I'll tell you everything."

I heard her laugh lightly making me smile widely.

"How did you know though?" I asked

She laughed again, "Annabeth, it was so obvious that somehting was bothering you yesterday at work" she turned towards me, "I was going to ask you what was up, but then I overheard you mutter to yourself and I quote, "Its just a guy taking you out on a date. How bad can it be?"

I blushed as the words left her mouth. She must have noticed becuase she quickliy added,

"Was he hot?"

I let out a laugh and soon later she laughed along.

Hours had passed as I told Thalia every single detail about the date. The way he treated me and how we talked about our future and past. I felt like a teenage girl again rambling on and on. I then noticed that I was smiling crazy as I thought about Percy.

"Wow, Percy is somthing isn't he?" Thalia said as soon as I finhsed telling her about last night.

"Yeah" was all I maneged to say. To be honest I really didn't know why I felt this way. Maybe because it was my first date in years.

"How did you two meet anyways?" My heart dropped, I knew I couldn't tell Thalia about how Percy and I met or why we started "dating". If she knew that I met him at the bar and about the little agreement I made with him she would knock me out.

"He's an old friend of mine." I explanied

"Why havn't I heard about him before?" she asked

I felt my palms get sweaty which grossed me out a bit.

"He never crossed my mind. He was a very long child hood friend."

Thankfully she seemed to buy it.

"Seems like you two have alot to catch up on, right?"

I nodded in agreement.

She was about to say somthing else, but the sound of my phone stopped her. I qucikly grabbed my phone not caring to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annie" a deep husky voice replyied sending a cold shiver down my spine.

"Hey Percy."

"How's my beuatiful girlfriend doing on this lovely morning?" he asked softly. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Uh..I'm...Ugh..good"

I heard him laugh making my heart skip a beat.

"I was wondering if you were free today."

"Yes."

"Good because I have somthing fun I have planned today."

I grinned, "Oh really?"

"Yes and your going to love it." he answered.

I laughed, "Okay, but it better be good. What time are you planning to meet up for that "fun" thing you have planned for us?"

"Well, I wouldn't want you to wait up for me... so deicded to come earlier...I'm standing in front of your apartment door." he announced taking me of guard.

My eyes widen as I heard a knock coming from the front door. I looked at Thalia and mouthed "THAT'S HIM!"

She quickly understood and ran into her room.

"Annabeth? Annie? Are you there?"

"Yeah." I quckily responded trying not to drop the phone from my shaky hands.

He chuckled, "Okay, can you open the door for me now? Its kinda cold out here."

I smiled, "Yeah be right there."

I quickly hung up as I tried to fix myself up before heading towards the door.

**Percy**

I was extremely happy that I would be able to hang out with Annabeth again. Even though we've known each other for two days I felt like I've known her longer.

Just then the front door opened relieving Annabeth who was smiling widely.

"Hey" was all she said before inviting me inside her apartment.

"So..." I started to say.

"Let me get changed first ok." she said heading towards her room.

I nodded, I couldn't help but notice how short her shorts were as she walked off.

_Fuck_

I shook my head looking for something to keep me from staring. I took a seat on the couch taking out my phone and started to play some games.

"Ok lets get going!" She shouted poking my head.

I smiled up from my phone watching as she walked up towards the door. She was wearing a gray V-neck shirt along with some black skinny jeans showing every curve.

"Are you coming?" she asked pointing out the door.

"Yeah" I muttered getting up.

**Hey guys, so...its been long. Sorry for making you wait, I had to take care of some issues. To be honest I really didn't like this chapter that much. If your confused I'm terribly sorry. Tell me what you thought about this chapter it would certainty help. I might rewrite it or add more later. Also, excuse all the errors and stuff like that cuz I had to type this all on my phone. As for my other story "Jealous Yet?" it will be updated some time this week. I'm working on it right now. **

**Review, Favorite, or Follow! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dumped By Him**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, trust me ;)**

**Annabeth's POV**

_Previously__..._

_I nodded, I couldn't help but notice how short her shorts were as she walked off._

_Fuck_

_I shook my head looking for something to keep me from staring. I took a seat on the couch taking out my phone and started to play some games._

_"Ok lets get going!" She shouted poking my head._

_I smiled up from my phone watching as she walked up towards the door. She was wearing a gray V-neck shirt along with some black skinny jeans showing every curve._

_"Are you coming?" she asked pointing out the door._

_"Yeah" I muttered getting up._

"Since this is our second date going out together I want us to chill a bit and have a bit more fun." Percy explained parking the car nearby a park. "I rented a rowboat and figured we could explore the lake a bit. Also I prepared some sandwiches and snacks for a picnic later." he added smiling at me.

I smirked, "Wow, you did all this?"

He nodded merrily, "Yep, I did. It's all for you" he winked unbuckling his seat belt.

"Now let's get out of here and start this date of ours" he announced getting out.

* * *

I've never had this much fun on a date with someone before. I got a admit that Percy was really pulling this whole "dating" thing so well. We spent a little time on the lake sharing laughs and stories about each other. Sadly the time had come to an end once the sun started setting down.

Percy laid a green bright blanket on the grass floor as he set up the picnic he had promised.

"I'm not a the greatest cook, but luckily my mom taught me how to so I bet you'll like tonight's meal." he said handing a couple of bags.

He was right. The food he had prepared was pretty good. Chicken Salad with Garam Masala Biscuits,Creamy Peach Tart with Smoky Almond Crust, Chicken and Rice Salad, and Raspberry-Fig Cake.

"Wow Percy you've really outdone yourself." I told him taking another bite of my chicken salad.

He chuckled making my heart skip, "I'm glad you enjoy my cooking as well."

I glanced at him, "You're in huge trouble if I gain weight." He laughed making me smile so wide.

"I wouldn't mind, I'd still love you." He replied taking a sip of his wine.

"Not for long, remember? I still have to dump you."

He frowned a bit before answering back. "Yeah right, but we don't have to talk about it everyday right?"

I shook my head, "No we don't."

"Good because we still have time to go play."

Confused what he meant I asked, "Wait. What? I thought this was all you had planned."

Next thing I knew, He had me over his shoulder as he took me towards the lake.

"Percy put me down!" I screamed knowing he would throw me into the lake.

"NEVER!" was his reply right before dumping me into the water.

The rest of the night was amazing. We spent the rest of the night goofing off in the water and later decided to go and play in the playground. Part of me wanted to stay forever if that was possible.

"You're such a seaweed brain." I laughed as I ran towards the slide. He was right behind trying to catch up.

"Gotcha!" he shouted wrapping his strong arms around my wait as we both slid down the blue curvy slide. Once we got down he pulled me into his arms closer and whispered in my ear,"You look beautiful tonight"

I blushed not knowing what to say next.

"Thanks" was all that came out of my mouth

"I think it's time to hit the road and take you back home, don't you think?" he asked smiling showing off his teeth

I was going to yell out no, but luckily caught myself before I did.

"Yeah."

* * *

Once we got back from the park, he followed me towards my front door .

We stood there in silence just glaring at one another.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked giving me a goofy grin of his.

I smiled, "Sure well."

Before I can react he gave me a quick warm kiss on the lips before leaving.

I stood there in shock lifting my fingers up my mouth touching where he had placed the kiss.

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at the picture I took of Percy while we were at the rowboat at the lake. He was wearing a denim jeans and a blue plain shirt at seemed to fit him perfectly showing off his abs underneath. He had the biggest smile on his face making a peace sign with his left hand. His black hair swayed to the right making me want to see him again.

"Someone looks like they had an amazing time tonight." I heard Thalia say making me jump.

"Shit Thalia!" I shouted hiding my phone under my pillow. "Can you knock next time before barging in like that into my room?"

She stuck out her tongue not caring "It's my house too you know. I can barge in here anytime I want." she said, "Except when when Percy decides to come in...I wouldn't want to see you both doing the dirty."

I laughed, "Shut up. We won't be doing that. I promise."

"Whatever, I'm starting to believe that you two are falling in love with each other."

"No, that's not possible. We're just going out as friends nothing more."

"Come one Annie! This is the first time in years that I've seen you go out with someone without bragging about how terrible they are. You haven't said one rude thing thing about Percy!" She said taking a seat on my bed.

"True, but that doesn't mean anything." I protested.

"Okay then explain to me why you were drooling all over that photo of Percy." Thalia winked taking me of guard.

"It's none of your business I was about to delete it anyways!" I blushed knowing she wouldn't believe it.

She smiled, "If you say so."

**So, I know this isn't much. Sorry about that. I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. I'm still trying to figure out how this story will progress. Anyways, excuse the errors in the chapter. Sorry for the long update as well. I promise I'm going to continue this and my other story _Jealous yet? _. Review Favorite and Follow! I would really love your feedback :)**

**Thanks again mates x**


	5. Note

**Hey mates! Been long hasn't it ? Sorry for the long wait for my stories especially this one. I to be honest read this over and over and I've recognized many mistakes. Sorry bout that. I really appreciate you all for taking the time to read and review my stories. It really mean if it was a simple "Great job!" Anything is appropriated. Especially the ones who caught my errors ;) thanks x **

**Since summer is coming up I would love to continue my stories and probably more this summer. I would hope you would understand the reason I haven't updated. My life has been hectic lately and I'm just barely getting settled into everything that's flown by. Thank you all for everything. Love you all x**

**Next Update**

**5/30/16**

**See ya ! **


End file.
